hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Popilikia (episode)
Popilikia (Misfortune) is the 4th episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis The team investigates the murder of a polo player who was decapitated by garroting wire and discovers that the death may be connected to a kidnapping case that occurred ten years ago. Meanwhile, Doris returns to Hawaii. Plot Professional polo player Billy Keats is out riding his horse and ends up being decapitated, dying instantly, which prompts the Hawaii Five-0 team led by Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett to investigate. At the crime scene, Medical Examiner Max Bergman shows Steve and Detective Danny Williams some garroting wire tied between two poles which means that the death is a homicide. The team investigates and discovers that Jake Madsen, one of Keats's friends, was kidnapped ten years previously, but young Jake managed to escape before a ransom was paid. Furthermore, the kidnappers were all convicted but one, Randy Thorpe, was released, with Thorpe stating that he was paid by an unknown party to plant a bomb in his car. The team soon realize that Amanda Madsen, Keats's lover and also Jake's mother was the real target of the explosion. She is later brought to hospital but dies under mysterious circumstances with Steve soon discovering that Jake suffocated his mother out of revenge because Jake resented her for having an affair and also because Amanda was against paying the ransom when Jake was kidnapped ten years previously. Meanwhile, Steve meets his mother, Doris McGarrett, who claims she shot at the floor was due to a struggle between her and Wo Fat. Steve later reveals to Danny that he does not believe her. Doris, meanwhile, secretly recovers a microfiche from a cavity under McGarrett's home. Notes * Steve's room is the first door upstairs on the right coming from the stairwell. Quotes (noise sounds downstairs) (Catherine and Steve jump out of bed. Steve has his weapon and Catherine grabs a baseball bat) Steve McGarrett: Hey - What do you think you're doing? LT Catherine Rollins: There's somebody downstairs. Steve McGarrett: Which is why you're gonna stay up here where it's safe. LT Catherine Rollins: Don't be a caveman. I'm coming with you. Steve McGarrett: No, you're not. LT Catherine Rollins: Then you're coming with me. (Catherine heads out of the room) Steve McGarrett: Hey, Cath - hey, listen to me, hey... (Tactically enters his kitchen to investigate the noise) Steve McGarrett: Don't move! ... Mom? Doris McGarrett: Hi, honey. Steve McGarrett: What are you doing? Doris McGarrett: Uh, making eggs. Steve McGarrett: No, I mean, what are you doing here? Doris McGarrett: Stop playing with your gun and come have breakfast. Steve McGarrett: Can I get a hand here? Danny Williams: Not one of mine, you can't. Hey. He's riding back in your car, okay? And you know that water's polluted, right? (Scene change - afterwards back at the office) (Steve drawing medication into a needle) Danny Williams: Hey. (Steve gives Danny a dirty look) Danny Williams: If I'd jumped in, you'd be giving two tetanus shots, okay? Why do we both have to suffer? (Steve gets ready to drop drawers to inject himself) Danny Williams: Oh, whoa, whoa. What are you doing? Can you please just put it in your arm like a normal human? Steve McGarrett: You know what? You're such a girl, you know that? Just turn around or something. Cover your eyes. Danny Williams: You can insult me all you like, but I am not the one who took a header in the Ala Wai Canal. That was you. (Steve injects himself in the upper hip/buttock region) Kono Kalakaua: There was only one phone number programmed into it, and, uh, the texting back and forth was, shall we say, intimate. Steve McGarrett: Amanda Madsen was having an affair with who? Kono Kalakaua: That's the kicker. Steve McGarrett: She was having an affair with the headless horseman?! Trivia |- |Doris McGarrett |Christine Lahti |A former CIA agent, and the mother of Steve McGarrett. |- |} |- |Spencer Madsen |Jere Burns |Jake's father. |- |Esmerelda |Bai Ling |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Jake Madsen |Guy Wilson |The killer. |- |Nicole Carr |Arielle Kebbel |The murder victim's girlfriend. |- |Billy Keats |Robbie Amell |The murder victim. |- |Amanda Madsen |Sara Finley |Jake's mother. |- |Al Reingold |Kevin Carter |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Randy Thorpe |Jack Dimich |A man who appears in the episode. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 3 (2010)